


Sleeping Habits

by Demytasse



Series: Punch-Drunk in Love [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Bickering, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Life, Romantic Fluff, Shizaya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:45:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demytasse/pseuds/Demytasse
Summary: Izaya rolled his eyes in vain. He lightened his step and seemingly teleported to his partner’s side in order to slide his chilled fingers over gleaming skin. On a more temperate night the touch would have been met with a rebuttal, but given the circumstances it was Izaya who found the lack of amusement from his stunt.---Punch-Drunk in Love: a series of Shizaya drabbles. A collection of my drabbles that come from Tumblr prompts or requests.





	Sleeping Habits

**Author's Note:**

> This one was based off of a Ship Ask Meme question on Tumblr: _"How do they fall asleep? Wake up? Any daily rituals?"_
> 
> I'm open to drabble requests.  
> Fair warning, I might decline it if I have good reason. :P

The dog days of Summer were upon Shinjuku, thus every street, avenue, and crosswalk was assaulted with unbearable heat that rose from the irritable crowds right on up the outer walls of the apartment buildings. Individual flats conducted the inclimate conditions and simultaneously baked an entire city to perfection, though no one was particularly fond of it. Shizuo was _especially_ not fond of it.

It wasn’t that he didn’t like the heat, he could both tolerate and appreciate it as there were advantages to the weather regardless of the price that it took to obtain them. The only thing Shizuo really gained was the more revealing wardrobe of his partner, and the payment went straight to Izaya by allowing a crack of the window at night. Though it was an insignificant amount it made a difference for both parties, each on the opposite pole of the negative and positive scale.

What Izaya gained was the nightly indulgence of the city’s symphony. Every performance was a unique composition and filled him with comfort he couldn’t get from anywhere else. From the undercurrent buzz, to the exhausted clack of heels, the distant hush of interspersed automobiles, and racket of night dwellers it all served a purpose in what Izaya considered the perfect lullaby.

As most found the clamor a disturbance, it was an odd soundtrack for Izaya to prefer, but as always he was unlike the populace and enjoyed the noise. In his past it served as a quell for his loneliness, but even with company in his present Izaya found it to be a die-hard habit.  
  
Therefore, the air conditioner stuck to its schedule of an automated shut down just as Shizuo habitually shoved the window ajar before he hit the mattress with a groan as intolerable heat rolled in.

The stripped down, nearly bare blond prevented his limbs from touching his body in a feeble attempt to keep his internal temperature from rising out of control. Much to his displeasure that continued to rise, Izaya was much too clothed in a borrowed, oversized white button up and long black shorts. He scowled as the informant ended his absent minded pace around the room, toothbrush in mouth, to cross from wood paneling to tiled flooring.

    “Izaayaa,” an agitated drawl rumbled along with a car motor, “if you're pullin’ a late nighter, why the hell do I need to deal with this shit?”

From the bathroom, Izaya’s hum requested patience as he spit out his used toothpaste; a rush of water from the faucet ran the remains down the drain. Seconds after, the brunet walked back into the room with a towel wiping at his mouth, “if you want me sleeping at all you’ll do this favour for me, Shizu-chan.”  
  
    “Tch.”

    “What was that? I didn’t hear you properly.”

    “Fuck off, already,” he exposed his back to the open room.  
  
Izaya rolled his eyes in vain. He lightened his step and seemingly teleported to his partner’s side in order to slide his chilled fingers over gleaming skin. On a more temperate night the touch would have been met with a rebuttal, but given the circumstances it was Izaya who found the lack of amusement from his stunt. Perturbed, he initiated another tactic with a pull against the beast’s resistant frame to lay him flat against the mattress; Shizuo’s muscles let up their hold fairly quick.

    “Don’t give me that look,” Izaya jabbed his finger at the crease between Shizuo’s eyes. “We make compromises for each other so suck it up, hm?”  
  
A thrusted backhand knocked Izaya’s finger off of his forehead.  
  
    “Hardly.”

Shizuo countered Izaya's playful attitude with his own disgruntled and watched as the light expression devolved into something comparable.

    “If that’s your opinion, I suppose I can’t do anything about it,” he shrugged his newly tense shoulders. “The window stays open.”  
  
A flicked spin turned Izaya away before he replaced his prior cadence with heavy heels against the floor. He discarded his towel behind him in perfect arc that made it a heap on top of Shizuo’s face.

The balled up fabric was rallied with increased force and smacked its target before it unfurled at his feet. Izaya revealed his grimace, a mirror of narrowed eyes met when he turned his head, an accentuated scoff already in play.

    “And you call me a brat.”

    “Yeah? Jus’ go work already, louse,” he barked.  
  
    “Kindly expedite your hibernation, beast. Don’t let Summer hold you back from your slumbering months!”

    “Fuckin’ exhaust yourself to death!”

Izaya completed his storm from the room and continued to his workspace, tend to the door and lights were neglected. A minute later a series of thumps and a heavy slam shook the upper level of the apartment.

Summer brought the best out in each other, rather the best of their follies.

 

When the brunt of Winter settled in, the same sleeping conditions were expected to be met, though instead of killing the air conditioner, a heater remained active and desperately worked against the cool breeze that blew around the window’s edge. It was the first night of a cold front with many to follow and Izaya was layered in thick cotton attire. His comforter was excessively plush, decked in sheets of an unnecessarily high thread-count, and pulled taught. Shizuo worked at the tucked cover to loosen its hold before he found comfort on his side, in a particular position that made his back a barrier while a solo leg stuck out from underneath to air itself.

An incessant tap played a beat upon Shizuo's shoulder blades.

    “Go to sleep, Izaya.” He drew himself inward to bolster his wall.

    “Honestly, Shizu-chan, did you withhold any further heat complaints just to initiate revenge six months later?”

A rough flip of his form had Shizuo face his bed partner.  
  
    “Why, Izaya,” he rolled his vowels, “I thought we had a compromise.”  
  
His laugh originated from deep within his chest as his canines exposed in a playfully wild grin.

A glimmer of sentiment shined in the other’s eyes above his lazy smile, accentuated by the tears that formed as Izaya yawned.

    “Oh~ so this isn't revenge then, it's just your end of the deal.”

    “Yeah, you got a problem with that, flea?”

Izaya shook his head with a chuckle.  
  
    “Just share your heat already,” he lifted Shizuo's arm and curled into his chest with a wiggle to obtain the best spot.

Shizuo wished he had more will to torture the brat, but the inspiration just wasn't there. He decided it was more advantageous to pull Izaya tight against him rather than stick to his expired plan.

    “Night,” he planted a kiss against his husband's temple before closing his eyes to rest, but added a jab against the crook of Izaya's knee for good measure.

Izaya squeezed at the hand that rest in his own while he drove his heel into the shin directly behind it.

    “Goodnight, Shizu-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I love and appreciate comments and feedback. ^^ <3


End file.
